The popularity of the sport of football has resulted in the development of many board games designed to simulate the strategy and rules of the real game. Many of these board games use standard, six-sided dice to generate random plays and outcomes. This severely limits the range of possible plays and outcomes, and results in a gross oversimplification of the game. Other board games utilize data sheets or a "statistically weighted" card system to create a greater range of plays and outcomes. While these games do approach realism in terms of likelihood of outcome, they generally lack the excitement and spontaneity desired in a board game.